


Une Petite Histoire D'amour

by lazy_lemon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Une Petite Histoire D'amour

이야기는 작은 마을의 더 작은 골목길에서 시작된다.  
번화가라고는 펍 몇 개가 줄지어 선 대로변이 전부인 마을. 이런 마을에서도 대로변에 접한 불법적인 가게들은 성업중이다. 온통 붉고 파란 네온으로 반짝이는 간판들 가운데 홀로 고풍스러운 모양새로 외따로 떨어져 있는 간판이 있다. 멋들어진 필기체로 새겨진 대문자 'A'는 몰락한 가문의 옛 문장이라도 되는 듯 퇴락하는 아름다움을 간직한채로 동떨어진 채 비바람에 낡아가고 있었다. 'A'라는 문자 아래 작게 흘겨 써진 'tatoo'라는 글씨는 얼핏 지나가서는 제대로 알아보기도 힘들 정도로 흐릿하다. 여러모로 골목에 어울리지 않는 가게. 그럼에도 이 가게가 나름 몫 좋은 자리라 불리는 이 거리의 중심가에 위치한 이유는 주인의 결벽에 가까운 실력 때문이다.   
주변의 네온사인에 빛바래어 잘 눈에 띄지 않지만 유심히 간판을 바라본 사람이라는 'A'라는 문자가 희미한 주홍빛을 띄고 있다는 것을 알아차릴 수 있을 것이다. 아무도 기억하지 못하는 과거, 이 간판이 처음 거리에 걸렸을 때에는 선명한 붉은 빛으로 햇볕 아래 화사하게 빛나고 있었는지도 모른다. 하지만 그런 과거의 영화는 누구도 기억하지 못하고, 심지어 주인조차도 이 간판의 유래 따위는 모른다. 하지만 이 간판에 새겨진 글자와 그 빛깔에서 주홍글씨the scarlet letter 'A'를 떠올리게 되는 것은 어려운 일이 아닌 듯 했다.   
홍등가. 해가 지면 살아나는 거리는 태양보다 더 화사한 붉은 빛으로 빛난다. 빼곡히 들어차 골목을 밝히는 간판들 중에서 빛이 들지 않는 유일한 가게. 그 이질적인 가게의 주인은 좀처럼 웃지 않는 얼굴로도 유명했다. 날이 밝으면 하나, 둘 꺼지는 불빛 속에서 느지막히 창문에 불이 들어온다. 낮의 태양빛 속에 밤의 화려함은 잠이 들고 낡은 주홍빛이 빛을 발하는 것이다. Adultery. 젊음에 취하고 약에 취해 휘청이는 이들은 가게의 이름을 속된 말로 불러대었다. 주홍글씨. 하지만 가게의 오랜 단골들은 그 글씨가 주인의 이름 첫글자와 같다는 것을 알고 있다. 처음 간판이 걸렸을 때의 의미 따위는 낡아가는 간판과 함께 사그러든지 오래다. 자신의 가게가 무어라 불리듯 관심없는 듯한 주인은 그나마 일주일에 한 번, 간판 위에 앉은 먼지를 닦아내는 것으로 가게와 간판에 대한 얄팍한 애정을 보여주었다.  
Arthur. 그것이 주인의 이름이었다. 우연히 세든 가게의 간판과 이름이 일치한 것인지, 그도 아니면 그가 가게를 내면서 그 간판을 구한 것인지는 아무도 알지 못한다. 다만 낮과 밤이 뒤바뀐 거리에서 유일하게 외부의 시간을 따르는 이 가게는 그러한 이질감 속에서도 성업중이었다. 세상에 자신을 흔들 것은 아무것도 없다는 듯 무심한 얼굴. 그 얼굴에 잘 어울리는 얇은 입술은 꼭 필요한 말 이외에는 좀처럼 열리질 않는다. 긴 베드에 누워 천천히 제 이야기를 늘어놓으며 잠시간의 고통을 참고 나면 완벽한 그림이 새겨지는 시스템. 누구든, 어떤 삶이든 고민거리는 항상 담아두기 마련이다. 청렴한 신부와도 같은 얼굴로 묵묵히 제 일에만 몰두하는 주인은 고해성사따위는 죽어도 하지 않겠다는 이들에게 좋은 안식처가 되어주는 듯 했다.   
문신기술자라는 직업과 어울리지 않는 것은 그의 단정한 얼굴만이 아니었다. 항상 갖추어 입고 있는 정장. 핀 스트라이프가 들어간 드레스셔츠와 날렵하게 다려진 바지 위로 검은 앞치마를 두르고는 여전히 무심한 얼굴로 작업을 이어나간다. 가게 밖에는 거의 나가지도 않는 그가 그렇게 차려입고 있는 것에는 여러가지 구설수가 떠돌았지만 여전히 주인은 신경쓰지 않는 듯 했다. 작업에 들어갈때면 가지런히 셔츠의 소매를 걷어올린다. 길다란 손가락이 솜씨 좋게 피부 위를 누르고, 바늘을 찌르고, 솟아오르는 핏방울을 닦아낸다. 잉크로 인해 그의 오른손 검지 끝은 항상 푸르스름하게 물이 들어있었다. 단지 그것 뿐. 앞치마를 벗고 나면 그는 월가wall street에라도 출근하는 증권사 직원과도 같은 모습으로 돌아온다. 그의 유일한 취미는 금요일 밤. 가게 맞은편에 위치한 역시나 네온 사인이 붉게 빛나는 펍에서 마시는 칵테일 한 잔. 사람들이 가게 밖에서 그의 모습을 볼 수 있는 거의 유일한 순간이기도 하다.  
다시, 이야기는 여기서부터 시작한다. 금요일 밤. 시끌벅적한 펍. 마약딜러와, 마약중독자. 창녀와 호스트. 순간의 환락에 영혼이라도 팔 수 있는 이들이 흐느적거리며 시간을 잡아먹는다. 그 가운데 창백하리만치 하얀 셔츠 차림의 아서가 앉아있다. 그의 앞에 마을의 주민이 아닌 남자가 나타나면서, 그렇게 이 이야기가 시작된다.

 

*

 

달칵- 하는 가벼운 소리와 함께 잔이 하나 내밀어졌다. 이제는 친숙하게 얼굴을 익힌 붉은 머리 아가씨-리사-가 윙크를 하며 칵테일잔을 내밀었다. 아서가 아직 몇 모금 더 남은 자신의 잔을 들어보이자 새빨갛게 칠한 손톱이 마찬가지로 붉게 빛나는 칵테일잔 위를 가볍게 두드린다.

"저 쪽의 오빠가 보내는거야."

키득대는 웃음을 숨기려는 기색도 없이 아서의 앞에 칵테일잔을 밀어놓고는 바쁘게 사라진다. 아서는 느릿하게 잔을 바라보았다. 붉은 불빛. 붉은 손톱. 붉은 칵테일. 온통 흘러넘치는 경박한 붉은 빛. 칵테일의 이름은 아서도 알고 있다. sex on the beach. 놀리는 것이라면 지나치게 저속하고 유혹하려는 것이라면 지나치게 직선적이다. 천천히 칵테일을 밀어놓으며 아서는 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다. 마을에, 새로운 손님이 온 모양이었다.  
아서는 펍 안의 사람들을 상대할 생각이 없었고, 그것은 이 마을 사람들이라면 다들 잘 알고 있는 것이었다. 아서를 만나려면 그의 가게로 가야한다. 펍에서의 그는 유령이나 마찬가지다. 그것은 누구나 알고 있는 불문율. 마른 몸에 체구가 작은 그를 우습게 보아 엮어 넘기려던 몇몇 패들이 예상을 뛰어넘는 그의 실력에 도리어 넘어간 것이 두 건. 작은 마을에서 결코 작지 않은 이슈는 그와 그의 가게를 더욱 견고한 성채처럼 만들어주었다. 그리고 아서는 그것에 만족했다.

"Hey, sweety. 술은 못하는건가?"

낯선 목소리. 무심히 고개를 들자 익숙치 않은 얼굴이 기분좋게 웃고 있었다. 가볍게 미간에 주름을 지으며 아서는 칵테일잔을 그에게 밀어주었다.

"못하지는 않지만 사양하고 싶군."

동그랗고 큰 눈. 시원시원한 이목구비. 제대로 다듬지 않은 수염이 까칠하게 턱 주변에 자라있지만 결코 지저분하다고는 여겨지지 않는 인상. 남자에 대한 아서의 감상은 거기까지였다. 별다른 충돌은 원치 않기에 자리에서 막 일어서려는 아서의 팔을 남자가 잡기 전까지는.

"요 앞 문신가게."

손님인가. 아서는 입술을 깨물며 남자의 손아귀에서 팔을 비틀어 빼었다. 생각보다 강한 힘에 쥐어진 손목이 욱신거린다. 이래서야, 내일 영업에 지장이 있을지도 모를 일이다. 

"그렇게 실력이 좋다길래 한번 보고 싶어서말야, darling."

능글거리는 말투에 정나미가 떨어진다. 아서는 미간의 주름을 한층 더 깊게 짚으며 주머니를 뒤적였다. 무어라 떠들어대는 남자의 목소리는 귀가 터질듯한 음악과 끈적거리는 웃음소리에 밀려 귓가에 들어오지 않는다.

"궁금하면 직접 확인해 보던가."

남자가 짧게 휘파람을 불었다. 아서는 습관처럼 미간에 주름을 지으며 남은 잔을 기울였다. 소금의 짠 맛이 아찔하게 넘어오는 알콜을 중화시킨다. 나른하게 정신이 풀어진다. 조용히 내려놓은 잔 안에는 흰 종이가 기울어졌다. 'A'. 조명에 비추어 붉게 물든 종이 위로 새겨진 선명한 글자. 남자가 입안으로 무언가 중얼거리는 사이 아서는 유령처럼 펍을 빠져나왔다. 귀청을 찢는 음악. 여자들의 간드러지는 웃음소리. 처음 만난 남자의 지나칠 정도로 친근한 웃음. 그런것들을 뒤로 하고 문이 닫혔다.  
아서는 조용히 자신의 가게로 돌아왔다. 이미 자정이 지난 시각이다. 토요일. 아서는 주말에도 가게의 문을 닫지 않는다. 성가신 손님이 찾아올 듯한 예감에 억지로 취기를 억눌렀다.

 

*

 

짧은 잠. 죽은 듯이 누워있던 아서가 눈을 떴다. 아서는 잠을 길게 자지 않았다. 죽어있는 것과 다름없는 잠은 좋아하지 않는다. 꿈은 더더욱 싫었다. 실제 생과는 동떨어진 세계를 생으로 받아들이는 그 비합리함이 싫다. 아서의 밤은 길었고, 잠은 예리하게 밤의 가운데를 가른다.   
천천히 창가로 다가서 블라인드를 걷어보았다. 희뿌옇게 날이 밝아오는 시간. 하나, 둘 네온사인의 불빛이 잠이 든다. 아서의 가게는 지금부터 시작이다. 탁, 하는 낡은 소리와 함께 주홍빛 글씨가 자리한 간판 위로 노란 불빛이 떨어진다. 느릿느릿 블라인드를 걷고 소파와 모포를 정리한다. 오픈 시간이지만 이 시간에 손님이 올리는 만무하다. 그저, 아서는 깨어있는 시간 동안에는 가게 문을 열어 둘 뿐이었다. 간밤에 그대로 잠이 들어버린 탓에 부스스한 머리를 쓸어올리며 아서는 옆 방 샤워실로 걸어들어갔다.

"이래서야 영업이 되겠어?"

그리고, 샤워실에서 빠져나온 아서의 앞에는 어제의 그 남자가 빙글빙글 웃고 있었다. 아서는 습관적으로 미간에 주름을 지으며 젖은 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 갑갑한 것은 싫다. 항상 남들의 배는 노력을 기울여 가느다란 머리카락을 세심하게 올려 넘기는 아서였다. 제대로 마르지 않은 머리카락에서 물이 흘러 셔츠 깃을 적시는 것이 느껴진다. 아서의 주름이 조금 더 깊어졌다.

"따로 시간은 적혀있지 않길래, 불이 들어오기를 기다렸지."

입가에 맴도는 미소. 손 끝에 걸린 명함이 팔락이며 춤을 춘다. 끄트머리에 젖은 자국이 아직도 선명한 명함에서는 소금의 짠 맛, 라임의 새콤함, 그리고 아찔한 취기가 맴돈다. 어제는, 어째서 그렇게 취기가 올랐던 것일까. 느른하게 따라붙는 남자의 시선을, 잡을 수만 있다면 손으로 잡아 떼어내고 싶다는 생각을 하며 아서는 베드 위에 흰 천을 깔았다.

"할거야?"  
"침대 옆에 서서 그런 대사는 위험한데, kitten."

어느새 바싹 다가온 남자가 커다란 손으로 아서의 뺨을 감싸들었다. 열기. 손바닥 가득 들어찬 열기가 서늘한 뺨에 스며든다. 키스라도 할 듯 아서의 뺨을 감싸 가볍게 들어올린 남자가 제 얼굴을 가져다 대었다. 속을 알 수 없게 깊은 눈동자가 코 앞에서 머문다. 아서는 천천히 숨을 내쉬며 남자의 눈동자를 바라보았다. 입가에 걸린 상투적인 대사. 느물거리는 말투. 진중한 것과는 거리가 먼 몸가짐. 하지만 그 눈동자에서는 아무것도 읽을 수 없다. 뺨을 감싼 손가락이 느릿하게 피부를 쓸어내린다. 비어있던 남자의 손이 어느새 허리께에 감겨있다. 아서는 여전히 묵묵히 남자의 품에 안긴 채 저를 바라보는 시선을 마주하고 있었다. 흔들림없는 시선. 너무 깊어서 그저 잔잔하기만 한 호수처럼, 아서는 그렇게 고여있었다. 호흡이 섞일 정도의 거리에서 아서를 바라보던 남자가 이내 킥, 하고 웃음을 터트렸다.

"문신, 하나 추가해야겠어."

부드럽게 아서의 뺨을 쓸어내며 손바닥이 떨어졌다. 허리에 감겨있던 손이 척추를 따라 매끄럽게 훑어내고는 흘러내린다. 남자는 가볍게 셔츠를 벗어내고는 베드 위에 누웠다. 남자가 아무렇게나 내려놓은 셔츠를 주워 의자에 걸쳐놓은 아서가 앞치마를 집어들었다.

"원하는 모양은?"  
"여기에서 여기까지."

남자의 몸은 이미 여기저기에서 만들어 온 문신들로 온통 얼룩덜룩했다. 허리를 감아도는 문구에 잠깐 아서의 시선이 머물렀다 떨어졌다. Till I die. 어쩐지 씁쓸한 입맛을 다시며 아서는 앞치마를 둘렀다. 남자가 말한 부분은 그 몸에서도 아직 깔끔하게 남아있는 몇 안되는 구역이었다. 상완에서 시작되어 어깨를 덮고 가슴까지 내려오는 부위. 생각보다 범위가 넓다.

"이렇게되면 시간이 좀 걸리는데."  
"오래 걸릴 수록 좋지."

윙크를 던지는 남자에게서 시선을 떼어내며 아서는 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 남자가 요구한 문양은 조금 복잡했다. 어깨에서 가슴까지 이어지는 커다란 그림. 어깨에서 시작된 순교자의 얼굴이 팔을 감고 흘러내려 한마리 용이 된다. 별별 야릇한 문양을 차마 입에 담기도 민망한 부위에 새겨 본 경험까지 있는 아서지만 이 요구는 조금, 독특하다고 생각했다. 순례자며 성모마리아, 예수의 얼굴을 새기는 경우는 많다. 용의 경우에도. 하지만 두가지가 결합된 모양이라니. 기묘한 문신. 아서는 그 문신이 어쩐지 그를 닮았다고 생각했다. 그에 대해 아는 것은 아무것도 없음에도. 그리고 다른 이에 대해 평가하는 것은 잊은지 오래임에도 불구하고, 너무도 쉽게 머릿속에 자리잡은 생각이어서 아서는 스스로도 그 불합리함을 인지하지 못했다.

"두 개, 모두 해 본 적은 있어."

망설이듯 아서가 입을 열었다. 오늘은, 새벽부터 말을 너무 많이 한다. 입안이 마른다. 남자의 어깨에 손가락을 얹고는 천천히 모양을 그리듯 미끄러져 내린다. 백열등이 작열하는 아래 길다란 손가락이 창백하게 빛난다. 아서가 말을 이으며 손 끝으로 대략적인 범위를 그려나간다. 순교자의 얼굴은 세례 요한. 어깨 위에서 힘없이 떨군 입술. 잘린 목에서 흐르는 피는 팔을 타고 흘러내려 한마리 용이 되어 심장을 감싼다. 

"Call me Eames."

첫 바늘이 남자의 피부를 뚫었을 때, 그는 한숨처럼 제 이름을 토해내었다. 아서는 흐르는 피를 닦아내며 무심히 말을 받았다.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Eames."

사실, 피곤한 것은 아서 자신이었다. 반들하게 윤이나는 기구들 위로 제 숨이 부서지는 것을 바라보며 아서는 한 땀, 한 땀 바늘을 밀어넣고 잉크를 주입했다. 남자의 피부에서는 간밤에 자신이 삼키지 못했던 sex on the beach의 지나치게 많이 들어간 복숭아 향이 났다.

 

*

 

임스는 나른하게 눈을 감고 피부 위로 전해지는 감촉을 즐겼다. 가느다란 바늘의 끝이 얇은 살갗 위를 찌른다. 간지러움에 가까운 따끔거림. 그 위를 서늘한 손 끝이 누르고, 이따금 보드라운 헝겊이 뜨겁게 고이는 핏방울을 닦아낸다. 피부 위로 부서지는 입김이 간지럽다. 처음엔 서늘하게 닿아왔던 손 끝이 시간이 지남에 따라 따끈하게 달구어진다. 아서는 최소한의 접촉으로 일을 진행하는 듯 했지만 피부 위로 넓게 퍼진 문신은 아서의 노력을 헛되게 만들었다.   
임스는 문득 고개를 돌려 아서를 바라보았다. 새벽부터 이어진 작업은 날이 훤하게 밝아온 지금까지 쉬지않고 계속되고 있었다. 덕분에 붉게 달아오른 팔은 더 이상의 통증따위는 느껴지지 않을 만큼 얼얼하게 혹사당한 상태다. 아서의 상태 역시 다르지 않아 작업에 열중한 얼굴 가득 피곤한 기색이 역력했다. 매끈하게 넘겼던 젖은 머리가 바삭바삭하게 말라 이마에까지 간간히 흘러내린다. 까맣게 윤을 내는 가느다란 머리카락. 새하얗게 색을 앗아가는 백열등 아래에서 매끄럽게 빛나는 머리카락이 탐스럽다. 몇 번인가 신경질적으로 머리카락을 쓸어올리던 동작도 멈춘지 오래인 지금, 아무렇게나 이마 위로 흩어진 머리카락에 욕심이 난다. 임스는 저도 모르게 팔을 움직였다.

"아.........!"

그리고 그 움직임은 공교롭게도 항상 사용하던 오른 팔에 이어졌고, 그 오른 팔은 한참 아서가 작업에 매진하고 있었던 팔이었다. 그것이 문제였다. 둔한 통증이 어깨 위를 달린다. 아서가 낭패스러운 신음을 흘리며 급히 헝겊을 들어 어깨 위를 눌렀다. 화끈거리는 통증이 어깨를 타고 뇌의 한구석을 태운다.

"미안.."

얇은 입술이 떨린다. 당황한 것이 역력한 표정. 처음으로, 그의 무표정이 깨졌다. 불안정하게 흔들리는 눈동자 아래로 가무스름 그늘이 졌다. 살짝 달아오른 눈꼬리가 발그스름하게 물든 것이 참을 수 없을 만큼 평정을 흔들리게 해서. 임스는 반사적으로 제 어깨를 누르고 있는 아서의 손목을 잡아 쥐었다. 잡히지 않은 어깨를 들어 몸을 반쯤 일으키고, 아서의 손목을 잡고, 힘없이 열린 입술을 덮는다. 그 모든 일련의 동작은 본능적으로 이루어진 것이어서, 임스는 아서의 입술이 제 것에 닿은 후에야 스스로의 행동을 자각할 수 있었다. 보드라운 입술이 놀란 듯 오므라들고, 내내 피부위로 부서지던 더운 숨이 그 어떤 피부보다도 섬세한 피부 위에 떨어지는 것에 임스는 만족했다.

"어....."

그리고 가벼운 키스는 고개를 물린 아서에 의해 너무도 쉽게 떨어져 버렸다. 느닷없는 키스에 놀란 듯 굳은 몸이 풀어지며 자연스럽게 고개를 뒤로 젖힌다. 긴 목덜미에 도드라진 목울대가 일렁이는 것을, 임스는 꿈이라도 꾸는 듯한 기분으로 바라보았다. 창백한 이마 위에 새카만 머리카락이 가닥가닥 흩어졌다. 달아오른 눈가는 아까보다 더 선명한 붉은 빛. 색정과는 다르지만 그보다 더 유혹적인 빛깔에 심장이 운다. 

"무슨 짓이야."

어깨를 누른 헝겊이 떨어져 나가고, 붉어진 입술이 벌어진다. 달콤한 그 입술에서 흐른 것은 아까와 다름 없는 건조한 말투. 임스는 피식 웃으며 베드 위로 머리를 떨어트렸다.

"Ich will deinen mund kussen."

막 작업을 재개하려는 듯 들어올려진 바늘이 트레이 위로 내려앉는다. 짧게 한숨이 흐른다. 임스는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 아서의 다음 행동을 기다렸다. 막 무어라 말을 할 듯 숨을 들이키는 소리와 함께 요란하게 문이 열리는 소리가 정적을 깨트렸다. 또 다른 손님이다. 아서가 매끄럽게 자리에서 일어나 다른 방문객에게 다가가는 소리에 임스는 느릿하게 눈을 떴다. 

"네가 살로메 만큼의 매력이 있다면 생각해 보지."

속살거리는 목소리는 그와 어울리지 않는 듯 지독하게 어울려서, 임스는 그저 웃을 수 밖에 없었다.

 

*

 

저녁이 될 때 까지, 아서의 가게는 번잡하지는 않지만 그렇다고 한가하지도 않게 손님이 들었다. 하나가 나가면 또 하나가, 혹은 둘이. 그렇게 돌아오는 식이라 아서는 임스를 돌아보지 않았고 임스는 자신이 차지한 베드를 비워주지 않은 채 아서를 바라보았다. 임스에게만 할애한 오전시간 대신 다른 이에게 나누어 준 오후 시간은 빠르게 흘러갔다. 임스가 잠깐 나가 샌드위치로 끼니를 때우고, 담배 한 갑을 태워 없애고, 간간히 잠이 들 동안 아서는 화려한 머리모양을 한 커플의 목덜미에 사랑의 메시지를 새겨주었고, 아슬한 차림을 한 여자들의 가슴에 토끼를 풀어주었다. 쉴 새 없이 찾아드는 손님의 골반에 새긴 나비가 두 마리, 가슴에 선명한 토끼가 여덟 -아서는 버니의 가게에 새로운 아가씨들이 잔뜩 들어왔다는 것을 알게 되었다-, 넓은 팔뚝에 해골이 셋, 허벅지 안쪽 깊숙한 곳에 하트 마크가 하나, 입술이 넷. 임스가 기억하는 손님의 숫자였다.  
쉬지 않고 이어지던 작업이 마침내 끊겼을 때는 해가 기울어 주홍빛 거리가 빛을 발하기 시작하는 시간이었다. 임스는 짧게 휘파람을 불고는 아서에게 다가섰다. 여전히 창백한 뺨에는 작업이 끝난다는 안도감, 그리고 깊숙한 피로감이 뒤섞여 석양 빛에 곱게 혈색이 돈다.

"오늘 일은 이걸로 끝?"  
"남은 것을 마무리짓지 않아도 된다면."

아서가 턱끝으로 가리키는 것이 제 어깨임을 알아차린 임스가 아무렇게나 어깨를 으쓱여 보였다.

"오래 걸릴 수록 나는 좋다고 했던 것 같은데."

임스를 바라보는 눈동자는 여전히 차분하게 가라앉아 있다. 올곧은 주제에 죽은 물고기처럼 막막하게 가라앉은 그 눈동자에 아침 나절 놀란 듯 흔들리던 눈동자를 겹쳐보며 임스는 느릿하게 손을 내밀었다.

"그럼, 어제 거절한 칵테일을 오늘은 마셔주겠어, darling?"

내밀어진 손이 무색하게 저를 빤히 바라보는 시선에도 임스는 동요하지 않고 그저 가만히 웃어보였다. 아서의 물빛 셔츠가 일렁인다. 느릿느릿 접어 올린 소매를 풀어내어 꼼꼼하게 단추를 잠그는 움직임을, 눈 한번 깜박이지 않고 바라보았다. 접힌 부분에 약간 주름이 갔지만 말끔한 셔츠, 여전히 반듯하게 다린 자국이 남은 바지. 그에 반해 아침에 제대로 정돈을 하지 못한 탓인지 풀기없이 흐르는 머리카락은 아무렇게나 넘겼어도 간밤의 날렵한 모습은 보여주질 않는다. 그것이 도리어 아서를 애처로울 정도로 덧없어 보이게 했다. 마른 어깨와 가는 목. 그 위로 동그랗게 넘어가는 귓볼과 매끄러운 턱선까지 한 눈에 담으며 임스는 아서의 어깨를 끌어당겼다.

"원한다면 일곱 베일의 춤이라도 춰 주지."

짧게 눈가에 닿았다 떨어지는 입술에 아서의 미간이 찌푸러드는 것 보다, 아서의 팔을 끌어당긴 임스가 가게 문을 나선 것이 더 빨랐다. 달칵, 하고 조금은 거칠게 닫힌 문에 주홍빛 간판이 작게 흔들렸다. 채 잠그지 않은 문을 잠시 바라보던 아서가 결국 한숨과 함께 임스의 뒤를 따랐다. 잡힌 손목은 여전히 화끈거리며 아릿한 통증을 전해주지만 어제와 같은 두통은 아직 찾아오지 않았다.

 

*

 

처음 임스의 피부에 바늘을 찔러넣은 날로 부터 일주일. 문신은 꾸준히 완성되어 가고 있었다. 이틀, 길어야 삼일이면 끝날 것이라 예상했던 것과 달리 일주일이나 시간을 끌게 된 것은 임스의 탓이 컸다. 아니, 어쩌면 절조없이 그에 이끌려간 아서의 잘못이 더 큰지도 모른다.   
그와의 작업을 시작한 첫 날, 일이 끝난 후 그의 손에 이끌려 펍으로 간 것이 가장 큰 잘못이었다고 아서는 생각했다. 한잔, 두잔, 혼자서는 제대로 넘어가지 않던 술이 어찌나 가볍게 넘어가던지. 그것은 아마도 임스의 능수능란한 화법 때문이었을 것이다. 하지만, 그럼에도 스스로에 대한 질책을 그만둘 수 없는 것은 지금, 이런 상황 때문인지도 모른다.

"Good morning, darling."

아서의 뒤척임에 잠이 깬 것인지 임스의 입술이 다가온다. 목덜미 뒤에 닿는 그 감촉이 뜨거워서 저도 모르게 목을 움츠리면 장난스럽게 허리를 감은 손이 미끄러진다. 소스라치며 그 몸을 밀어낼라치면 달래듯 뺨이며 턱, 목덜미로 떨어지는 입술과 함께 도닥이며 허리를 다시 감아오는 손에 결국은 다시 베개 위로 머리를 뉘일 수 밖에 없는 것이다.

"아침이라기에는 너무 이른데..."

주말에도 문을 닫지 않는 아서의 가게. 하지만 그 주홍빛 간판에는 종일 빛이 들지 않았다. 아서는 허리 아래로 느껴지는 둔중한 통증에 저도 모르게 그 주홍빛 간판을 떠올렸다. Adultery. 묵묵히 조용한 마을에 묻혀 그렇게 바래어질 것이라 생각한 삶에도 주홍빛 화사한 빛이 들 수도 있는지도 모른다. 다만 그 주홍빛은 태양의 찬란함과는 달리 어둠 속에서 선명하게 빛을 발할, 이 붉은 거리에 어울리는 그런 음습한 빛이리라.  
이제 곧 해가 뜰 시간이다. 아서는 느릿느릿 몸을 움직여 임스의 품을 벗어났다. 아니, 벗어나려고 했다. 허리를 감은 팔을 풀어내려 할 때만 해도 묵묵히 그런 아서를 지켜보던 임스가 막 몸을 일으키려는 아서의 팔을 잡아당겼다. 풀썩, 임스의 가슴 위로 무너지는 마른 몸은 예상치 못한 움직임에도 조용했다.  
밤새 맞닿았던 가슴과 배가, 어슴프레한 새벽빛 속에서 다시 한번 닿았다. 두근, 하고 강하게 울리는 박동은 그 누가 먼저였는지 알지 못했다. 아서는 천천히 눈을 깜박였고, 임스는 그런 아서의 눈꺼풀 위에 입술을 가져갔다. 습관처럼 주름진 미간에 입술이 닿았을 때, 아서가 임스를 밀어내었다. 여전히 한쪽 팔은 임스의 손에 잡힌채로, 아서가 임스의 몸 위에서 내려섰다. 조심스럽게 임스의 옆에 주저앉자 다시금 허리가 비명을 지른다. 휴식을 원하는 몸의 외침을 아서는 단지 가볍게 찌푸린 미간으로 달래었다.

"마무리를 지어야지."

주어가 생략된 말이지만 임스는 그것이 무엇을 뜻하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 밤 새 시달리던 아서가 힘겹게 시트를 쥐어 뜯으면서도 결코 손을 대지 않으려 했던 오른쪽 어깨. 거의 완성된 문신은 첫 날의 부분은 이미 상처마저 아물어 보얗게 제 피부의 빛을 드러내고 있었다.   
임스와의 술자리가 조금씩 깊어져 결국은 몸을 섞게되고, 그렇게 일상이 무너져가는 가운데서도 조금씩이나마 진행되었던 문신이다. 아직 붉게 부어올라 열을 내고 있는 어깨며 가슴에 아서의 시선이 닿았다. 바늘이 관통하는 것 보다 아릿하고, 그보다 더 짜릿한 통증이 심장을 스친다. 임스는 몸을 일으키려 했다. 아서의 손 끝이 제 몸에 닿지 않았다면 분명 그리 했을 것이었다.  
발갛게 달아 애타게 허공을 허우적대던 손가락은 다시 예의 그 서늘한 체온으로 돌아가 있었다. 조심스럽게, 감정이라도 하듯 움직이는 손가락이 문신을 새길 때의 기억을 불러일으킨다. 갈빗대를 따라 느릿하게 내려가 배꼽께를 스쳐 옆구리로 돌아가는 손가락에 임스의 눈가가 굳었다. 간신히 입가에 미소를 띄워올리며 아서의 손목을 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.

\- Till i die

그 곳에는 분명 그리 적혀있다. 첫 문신의 기억. 차마 뒤를 잇지 못한 사랑의 맹세. 그 뒷말을 잇지 못한 것이 차라리 다행이라 여길만큼 잊혀지지 않는 아픔. 세상을 떠돌면서 그 누구도 자신을 잡지 못하리라. 그 무엇도 자신을 정착하게 하지 못하리라. 그렇게 외치게 만들었던, 심장에 묻은 사람. 문득, 임스는 자신이 아서를 만난 이후로 그녀에 대한 기억을 전혀 떠올리지 않았다는 것을 알아차렸다. 이 곳이, 임스가 이 문장을 새긴 곳임에도.

"나머지 반은-"  
"사람들이 문신을 새기는 이유가 뭐라고 생각해?"

무심히 입을 여는 아서의 말 끝을 임스가 잡아채었다. 빤히 저를 바라보는 시선에 임스는 피하지 않고 입꼬리를 더 끌어올렸다. 손목을 잡은 손 안이 땀으로 젖어간다. 미끄러지려는 손목을 강하게 잡으며 지난 밤 매끄럽게 땀에 젖어 스치던 피부를 떠올린다. 창백한 피부가 어떻게 물들어갔는지, 서늘한 체온이 어떻게 달아올랐는지, 냉정한 입술이 어떻게 녹아내려 숨막히게 달콤한 소리를 토해놓았는지... 꿈처럼 아련한 기억들을 하나하나 되살려 밝아오는 햇빛에 묻히려는 정념을 되살리고, 무채색의 과거를 태워버리고, 살갗에 가득 채워넣은 낙서들 위로 새로운 기억을 그려낸다.  
아서가 무어라 말할 듯 입술을 달싹이다 이내 그만두었다. 얇은 입술이 선명하게 부어올랐다. 임스는 참을성 있게 기다렸다. 어째서 자신이 처음 시작된 이 곳으로 돌아왔는지 스스로는 답을 찾았다. 하지만, 이제 그것으로는 만족할 수 없어서. 다시 치고 올라오려는 과거가 발목을 잡기 전에 확실히 마음을 정해야 하기에, 그래서 아서의 대답이 더 절실했다.

"그녀는,"  
"...기억하는건가?"  
"내 손이 닿았던 손님은 거의 다 기억하고 있지."

오랜 시간의 아래 묻힌 기억을 찾아내려는 듯 아서가 다시금 눈을 깜박거렸다. 조금 더 밝아진 햇살은 아서의 몸을 스스럼없이 비추었다. 밤새 이어진 열락이 그대로 얼룩진 몸. 그 몸에 자리한 얼룩들은 단지 지난밤의 것 만은 아니어서 임스는 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 반면 아서는 스스로가 전혀 거리낌이 없기에 오히려 그 모습은 유혹적이라기보다는 퇴색하는 벽화처럼 정적이었다. 그것이 도리어 숨막히게 매혹적이고, 그래서 한번 더, 하고 원하게 된다는 것을 아마도 본인은 알지 못하리라.

"네가 생각하는 그대로."

임스가 아서의 질문에 대한 답을 내어놓았을 때, 아서는 짧게 숨을 멈추었다. 이 골목에서 자신을 스친 이는 수도 없이 많다. 임스와 그녀는 그리 특별한 커플이 아니었다. 서로의 사랑을 확인하기 위해 서로의 몸에 무언가 공유할 수 있는 표식을 남기길 원하는 젊은 남녀. 아서에게 그들은 그 이상도, 이하도 아니었다. 다만 조금 다른 것이 있다면 공통의 표식을 새기는 대신 둘은 이어지는 하나의 문장을 나누었다는 것. 아서는 임스의 배에 남은 문장의 나머지를 간신히 기억해 내었다. 아니, 그것을 기억하는 것은 그리 어려운 일이 아니었다. 약간의 상상력이 있다면 누구에게나 가능한 일.

내가 죽는 날까지-  
-영원히 사랑하기를

아서는 임스의 몸을 내려다보았다. 단단한 몸 가득 자리한 문신들. 세상에 영원한 것은 없다. 그러기에 영원을 위해 그 몸에 새긴 문신들은 결국 상처로 남고, 피가 흐르고, 곪아들어가 주인의 마음을 한껏 헤집은 후에는 해묵은 흉터로 남아 간간히 추억을 되새길 때 마다 다시금 처음 그 몸에 바늘이 파고들 때의 고통을 상기시키는 것이다.  
아서는 사람의 몸에 새기는 것이 문신이 아니라 기억이라 생각해왔다. 하지만 그 기억들은 시간이 지나면 낡은 추억이 되어 바스라질 뿐이다. 두꺼운 책의 첫 장처럼 그렇게 손 때를 타고, 스스로가 세월에 풍화되어 사그러들 뿐인 기억들. 그 기억이 자신을 찾아온 적은 한번도 없었기에 아서는 과거의 임스와 지금 제 앞의 임스를 쉽게 연결짓지 못했다. 그 뿐이었다.

"그래서, 지워지지 않는 문신에 무언가 대가라도 원했던건가?"

나지막하게 흘려내는 목소리는 평소와 다름없이 건조하다. 임스는 천천히 손을 뻗어 아서의 뺨을 어루만졌다. 역시 서늘하게 식어버린 피부에 그 손끝이 닿았을 때, 손아귀 안의 손목이 잠시 움찔거렸다. 

"설마..."

임스가 조용히 미소지었다. 여전히 아서의 손 끝은 자신의 문신 위에 가 있다. 조심스레 더듬는 그 손길에 임스는 어떤 충동이 제 머릿속을 집어 삼키는 것을 느꼈다. 그리고, 그 충동은 너무도 자연스럽게 행동으로 옮겨졌다. 가볍게 잡힌 손목을 끌어당긴 것 만으로도 가뿐하게 품에 들어오는 몸을 그러안으며 임스는 조심스럽게 속삭였다.

"아쉽다면 하나 새기지 그래."  
"사람의 몸은 낙서장이 아니야."  
"그 몸에 낙서를 새기는 사람이 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데."

임스의 빈정거림에도 아서는 별다른 표정의 변화 없이 천천히 문신 위로 손가락을 움직였다. 글자 위로 느릿하게 덧그려지는 손 끝의 움직임에 욕정이 피어오른다. 잠시 떨어졌던 손가락이 아슬하게 피부 위를 스쳐 올라온다. 부서지는 숨결처럼 부드럽게 닿는 손가락에 임스는 거칠어지려는 숨을 간신히 억눌렀다. 그 손가락이 움직임을 멈추었을 때, 아서가 한숨처럼 말을 내었다.

"영원한 것은 없으니까..."

가슴에 닿는 손가락에는 아직 온기가 남아 있어 심장이 크게 울었다. 그런 임스를 아는지 모르는지 아서는 손 끝에 힘을 주어 어느 한 곳을 정확히 짚었다.

"...흔적으로 남는 것은 이곳으로 족해."

아... 다시 한번 심장이 크게 울었다. 무덤덤한 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 아서에 임스는 별 수 없다는 듯 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 그리고는 심장 위를 누르는 손끝을 천천히 잡아 올렸다. 단정하게 깎은 손톱. 동그란 손 끝. 파란 물이 채 빠지지 않은 검지 손가락. 그 모든 것 위에 입술을 가져갔다. 하나하나, 손 끝에 입을 맞출 때 마다 아서의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 붉어진다. 노골적으로 불편해하는 기색에도 아랑곳않고 임스는 아서의 손끝에 차례로 키스했다. 

"널 본 순간, 예전의 기억 따위는 모두 잊어버렸는데."

밀어내려는 듯 가슴에 얹어진 손이 움직임을 멈춘다. 임스는 가만가만 아서의 귓가에 속삭이며 손을 움직였다. 처음에는 이 글 다음에 이어질 다른 말을 붙여 넣으려 했었다. 마른 어깨를 가볍게 스친 손이 척추선을 따라 자근자근 짚어 내려간다. 단번에 달아오르는 몸을 뿌듯하게 품에 넣으며 임스가 자세를 역전시켰다.

"그런데 그 펍에 앉아있는 너를 보았을 때, darling..."

그 순간, 아서의 손가락이 임스의 뺨에 닿았다. 말을 채 잇지 못하고 자신을 바라보는 임스에게 아서가 느릿느릿 입을 맞추었다. 힘겹게 상체를 들어올려 아슬하게 떨리는 입술이 가볍게 닿았다가 이내 자리를 찾아가듯 깊숙히 묻어간다. 아서의 팔이 제 목을 감아 끌어내렸을 때, 임스는 아직까지도 자신이 아서의 손목을 잡고 있었음을 깨달았다. 아마도 붉게 달아올랐을 그 손목에 대한 걱정은 이어지는 키스에 그대로 녹아 사라져버렸다.  
아서의 혀 끝이 임스의 입술을 스친다. 달디 단 과실을 베어물 듯 임스가 그 보드라운 살덩이를 입술로만 삼켜내었다. 부드럽게 이어지는 키스는 꼭 그만큼 농염하게 하반신을 달구는 것이어서 임스는 다급히 아서의 것을 쥐었다. 경련하듯 퍼덕이는 몸을 내리누르며 깊숙히 혀를 얽고 손을 움직인다. 창백한 눈가가 단번에 붉게 달아오르고 서늘한 눈동자가 젖어 부풀어 오르는 것에 스스로가 뿌듯히 차오른다. 욕정에 앞뒤 가리지 않고 몸을 던질 나이는 지났다고 생각하면서도 아서의 마른 몸에 휘둘리는 것 또한 자신이다. 탄력있게 제 허리를 감싸드는 가는 허벅지를 단단히 끌어안으며 임스는 다시 한번 아서의 몸에 제 몸을 묻었다.   
터지는 한숨, 가늘게 흐르는 신음. 솔직하게 매달리는 몸. 아찔한 흥분이 등줄기를 타고 흐른다. 아서의 모든 것, 그 어느것 하나 마음에 들지 않는 것이 없어서 정말로 자제할 수 없게 된다. 임스는 느릿하게, 하지만 깊숙히 허리를 움직이며 아서의 입술을 찾았다. 얇고, 보드랍고, 따뜻한 입술. 선이 가늘어 날렵하게 빠진 입술이 한입에 삼켜지며 채 터지지 못한 소리가 혀끝을 타고 직접 전해진다.  
뽀얗게 밝아진 햇살이 시트 위에 하얗게 부서진다. 가늘게 미간을 찌푸린 아서의 미간을 쓸어내리고, 매끈한 목덜미를 욕심껏 베어물며 임스는 온 몸으로 아침 해를 가렸다. 가늘게 떨리던 눈꼬리가 결국 젖어 한방울, 눈물을 흘려내었을 때. 임스는 제 아랫배를 적시는 아서의 것을 느끼며 머릿속이 텅 비어버릴 정도로 아찔한 절정에 다달았다. 

"Not bad."

가까스로 아서의 곁에 몸을 눕혔을 때, 잔뜩 쉬어버린 목소리가 임스의 귓가를 간질였다. 무엇이, 라는 의문은 헐떡이는 숨을 삼켜버리는 입술과 함께 사라져버렸다. 단내를 풍기는 입술이 미풍처럼 닿아온다. 발갛게 혈색이 도는 얼굴에 선명하게 빛나는 눈동자를 한 아서는 생기로 빚은 것 같아서, 임스는 자신이 알고 있는 그 남자가 이처럼 다채로운 빛깔로 빛날 수 있다는 것에 새삼 설레었다.   
녹초가 된 몸을 간신히 일으킨 아서가 천천히 손가락을 움직였다. 이제는 마무리가 된 오른팔의 문신. 온전히 아물어 제 색깔을 되찾은 피부 위로 선명하게 자리한 순교자의 얼굴을 덧그리듯 따스한 손가락이 매끄럽게 움직인다. 간지러워, sweety. 키득이며 아서를 품에 안으려는 임스의 어깨를 누르며 아서가 몸을 숙였다. 여전히 몸을 가르는 고통에 사붓이 찡그린 미간까지도 빚은 듯, 그린 듯 고요하다. 곧이어 손 끝보다 더 뜨거운 입술이 임스의 팔에 닿았다.

"Arthur?"  
"Ich will deinen mund kussen."

세례 요한의 입술 위에 짙게 자욱을 남긴 아서가 매끄럽게 웃어보였다. 그 입술에서 흘러나온 말은 언젠가 임스가 아서의 입술을 훔친 후 중얼거렸던 것. 은쟁반 위의 세례 요한의 목. 그 입술에 키스하던 살로메. 충동적으로 입술이 닿았던 그 순간에 그녀의 정념이 가득 담긴 아리아를 인용한 것은 별다른 의미가 있어서는 아니었다. 자신이 하고 싶었던 말, 하지만 스스로도 확신할 수 없기에 입 밖에 내어서는 안되었을 말을 살로메의 입을 빌렸을 뿐이다. 적어도 그 순간의 임스는, 아서가 그 말의 뜻을 알고 있으리라고는 생각하지 못했다.  
그래서, 아서가 생각지도 못한 행동과 함께 그 말을 입에 올렸을 때. 임스는 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다. 사랑은 빠져드는 것-fall in love-이라고 했던가. 무심히 아서가 입을 맞춘 팔을 쓸어내렸다. 아서의 깊은 눈은 평소와 같이 가라앉아 무심히 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 저 눈 안에 얼마나 많은 감정이 담겨있는지, 가늘게 다물어진 입술이 얼마나 깊은 열정을 품고 있는지, 그 모든 것을 알아버린 지금에는 돌이킬 수 없이 그에게 빠져버렸음을 아는데. 그럼에도 이 순간마저도 평소와 다름 없이 그린 듯 단정한 아서가 너무 사랑스러워서, 그래서 임스는 치미는 감정을 몇번이고 삼켜내었다. 무겁게 내려가는 감정이 간신히 심장에 걸려 열병에라도 걸린 듯 몸이 떨려온다. 자신을 바라보는 아서의 시선에서 한점 흔들림도 발견할 수 없다는 것에 안도하며, 임스는 간신히 입을 열 수 있었다.

"...With pleasure, darling."

떨리던 두 개의 입술이 다시 한번 닿았다. 이번에 떨어지면 다시는 만날 수 없다는 듯 간절하게 만난 입술이 서로의 숨을 공유하고, 생을 얽어 나가다 종국에는 채 꺼지지 못한 웃음으로 헤어졌다. 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 부드럽게 끌어안은 채 새하얗게 밝아진 천장을 바라본다. 오늘, 아서의 가게에 주홍빛 등이 켜지지는 않으리라.

"I love you."

노곤하게 풀어진 몸에 서로가 지쳐 막 잠이 들 즈음, 임스가 아서의 귓가에 속삭였다. 제 몸을 단단히 끌어안은 팔을 쓸어보던 아서의 시선이 임스의 문신에 닿았다. 자신의 키스로 붉게 물든 순례자의 입술. 그것이 그동안 자신이 새겨온 그 어떤 문신보다도 아름답다는 생각에 헛웃음이 새었다. 반쯤 감긴 임스의 눈을 올려다보다 아서는 충동적으로 임스의 입술에 가볍게 키스했다. 깃털처럼 떨어지는 키스에 허리를 감은 손이 반응하듯 꾸욱, 힘을 주어 끌어안는다.

"...Til i die."

아서가 낮게 속삭였다. 

 

*

 

그렇게 이 이야기는 끝이 난다.  
작은 마을의 더 작은 골목길에서 시작된 이야기. 번화가라고는 펍 몇 개가 줄지어 선 대로변이 전부인 마을. 이런 마을에서도 대로변에 접한 불법적인 가게들은 성업중이다. 온통 붉고 파란 네온으로 반짝이는 간판들 가운데 홀로 고풍스러운 모양새로 외따로 떨어져 있는 간판이 있다. 멋들어진 필기체로 새겨진 대문자 'A'는 몰락한 가문의 옛 문장이라도 되는 듯 퇴락하는 아름다움을 간직한채로 동떨어진 채 비바람에 낡아가고 있었다. 'A'라는 문자 아래 작게 흘겨 써진 'tatoo'라는 글씨는 얼핏 지나가서는 제대로 알아보기도 힘들 정도로 흐릿하다. 여기에 더해 'A'라는 문자 옆에는 서툰 글씨체로 새로 덧붙여진 문자가 있었다. 'and E'. 어린아이가 펜으로 낙서를 하기라도 한 듯 삐뚤거리는 글씨는 푸른 잉크로 몇 번이고 덧붙여 쓰여진 듯 가장자리가 여러번 겹쳐져 글씨가 서툴게 보이는 것에 한 몫 하고 있었다.  
여러모로 골목에 어울리지 않는 가게. 그럼에도 이 가게가 나름 몫 좋은 자리라 불리는 이 거리의 중심가에 위치한 이유는 주인의 결벽에 가까운 실력, 그리고 그의 곁에서 한시도 떨어지려 하지 않는 넉살 좋은 파트너 때문이다. 

 

 

* Ich will deinen mund kussen ; 당신의 입술에 오래도록 키스하고 싶어요.  
\- 오페라 살로메, 살로메의 아리아 中


End file.
